


Bet It All On Love

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gambling, One Shot, Puzzles, based on a collective idea from discord, david is adorable, gwen makes the first move, gwenvid - Freeform, idk how to tag this, implied dadvid, max is an idiot, mild dadvid, neil is the true hero, points if you can tell me what the other codes mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: Max just wants to get David a date to get him out of his hair, but he can't seem to unlock this stupid phone. Neil suggests they get the help of Gwen. Max learns a valuable lesson about making bets.





	Bet It All On Love

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO @KuzAnn for being the first person to ever beta a fic of mine. It's why this didn't come out when i first finished it.

It was the first summer since David took Max under his wing. They’d been working on their relationship for months and they were still trying to figure out how they were going to relate to each other. One thing in particular that they had issues with was Max’s habit of stealing David’s phone and messing with his dating profile.

Max insisted that seven photos was too many and would come across as desperate. He had made it his mission to get David a date so the man would leave him the fuck alone, but he could never keep a hold of the phone long enough to make any progress.

Now that it was the summer, he was going to have even fewer chances to snag the phone. Thankfully he had Nikki and Neil back this year to help him. They were determined to get their counsellor a date by the end of the summer.

One Saturday morning, they got lucky. David was supervising some campers who had chosen to spend their free period swimming. Nikki managed to sneak past David, grab the phone and bring it back to where the other two were hiding. They quickly got to work trying to solve the password but were having no success.

“He never changes it! What the hell?” Max said, repeating the pin code.

“Who do you think would know?” Nikki asked. She looked around for anyone who might have the answer..

“We could ask Gwen,” Neil points at the counselor’s cabin. 

“Oh! That’s a good idea Neil!” Nikki bounced on her toes, ready to go. 

“Yeah. Not bad.” Max smiled. 

They made their way to the counselor cabin. Gwen was sitting in a fold out chair, reading a magazine. Her eyes pop up above the magazine and back down again; she flips the page and continues reading.

“I’m off duty, kids. You know that,” she said, still not looking up from her magazine.

“We just wanted your help with something,” Nikki said.

“You don’t even have to get up,” Neil added.

Gwen peered over her magazine. She then sighed and rested it on her lap. “What is it?”

“What’s David’s password?” Max asked. 

“Why would I give it to you?”

“Because you’re bored and every time we do shit like this, it’s just as entertaining for you?”

Gwen rolls her eyes, sighs, and closes her magazine. Nikki and Neil stood on the sidelines while Max and Gwen leaned over the phone and tried to solve the puzzle. Neil tried to come up with possible codes on his own. Whereas Nikki had already gotten distracted by an interesting insect crawling up her arm. 

“Did you try 2267?” Gwen answered, grabbing the phone and putting in the combination of numbers herself.

“Duh.” Max rolled his eyes and took the phone back.

“But, he never changes it.” Gwen said, confused.

“That’s what I said!” Max exclaimed.

“What about 8733?” She suggested.

Max inputted the numbers but still nothing. “Nope.”

At this point, Nikki and Neil had joined them and the four of them crowded around the phone.

“Can I make a stupid suggestion?” Neil asked.

“It’s better than nothing.” Max responded.

“Maybe try 4936?” said Neil, curious. Like this was one of his brain teasers. 

“What?” Max, Gwen, and Nikki all asked in unison.

“Trust me,” he responded. 

Max put in the numbers and watched the screen change. “Holy shit, you got it Neil!”

He and Nikki began to walk away but Gwen stopped Neil before he could follow them.

“Hey, what do you guys need the phone for anyway? Ordering pizza again?” she asked.

“Oh, Max has been wanting to fix David’s Tinder profile again for a while. This is the first time he’s gotten the chance,” he replied.

“And what were those numbers?”

“Oh! They were um,” Neil’s words trailed off. He crossed his arms and chuckled, “I should go help Max-”

“Neil.” Gwen’s tone indicated that she wasn’t messing around.

“They were your name. 4 is G, 9 is W, 3 is E.”

“Yeah I get it,” Gwen cut him off.

She stood up and walked past Neil towards the other two. Neil followed behind her. She easily caught up and snatched the phone out of Max’s hands, then held it just above Max’s reach.

“What the hell, Gwen!” Max yelled. He stretched to try to take back the phone but had no success. “Give it back!”

“I have a bet for you,” she held it higher.

“Oh?” Max stopped reaching for the phone and put his hands in the pocket of his sweater. “What kind of bet?”

“You’re trying to get David a date, right?” 

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “What about it?” 

“I bet you that I can find him a date before you can. If I win, you have to stop messing with David’s stuff. You can use the phone until the bet is over.”

“And when I win?” 

“ _ If _ you win, you can have my dessert for the rest of the summer.”

“How are you going to get him a date if you don’t have the phone, Gwen?” Nikki cut in.

“Yeah Gwen. Not sure if you noticed but there aren’t many hot singles in this area,” Max laughed. He stretched his hand to gesture to the whole camp.

“Do we have a deal or not?” Gwen rested her hands on her hips.

“Sure. I look forward to that second pudding cup tonight,” Max smiled. 

Gwen handed the phone to Neil. “Hold on to this for me.”

All Neil could get out was a, “Huh?” before Gwen took a step back and began to yell.

“Hey David!”

David turned away from the lake, towards Gwen. His hands on his hips. “Yes co-counselor Gwen?”

“Do you want to go get pizza sometime?” Gwen yelled.

David gasped and smiled wider than ever. All of a sudden, he was already next to them, hugging Gwen.

“Of course! You know, you are just so wonderful to ask that. I do really think you deserve a break. You’ve been working so hard. The only issue is when are we ever going to get the chance?” David rambled.

“We’ll figure something out. For right now, I think your campers need you,” Gwen pointed at the dock where a camper was holding another under the water. David let out a small scream and ran back.

Gwen gently took the phone back from Neil and went over to join David on the shore.

Nikki giggled. “Heehee, Gwen likes David. Preston owes me 10 bucks.” 

She ran off to find Preston while Max stood in his place, trying to absorb what had just happened.

“Well that was interesting.” Neil said.

“It’s bullshit,” said Max. “You know, she never said we couldn’t mess with  _ her  _ stuff.”

Max smiled. “Good idea.Thanks Neil.”


End file.
